


If Only...

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Ethan Ramsey x Ellie Shepherd [4]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This is an extension of the scene from Open Heart Book 2 Chapter 3 when Ethan and Ellie visit Liz & Lamar’s house. Dialogue is from the chapter and property of Pixelberry.This is also a companion piece to my series Love & Scotch so it takes place concurrently with that storyline.For the prompt: Love
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Ellie Shepherd, Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Ethan Ramsey x Ellie Shepherd [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804708
Kudos: 7





	If Only...

"I find the best approach is to put yourself in the shoes of the patient," Ethan suggested. "With what you know about them, imagine you're them and go about your day. See where that takes you, and collect samples."

"Roleplay, huh?" Ellie teased, giving Ethan a playful nudge. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d imagined living with Ethan, though she knew that wasn’t exactly what he meant. "I'll give it a shot." 

He used Liz's keys to unlock the front door, extending his arm forward allowing her in first. 

Ellie looked around the quaint and tidy living room that welcomed them home. The soft, delicately worn couch perched in front of beautiful windows opening to the Quincy Bay pulled her focus. Her imagination drifted off with thoughts of what life could be… 

Her feet were tucked under her thighs as they snuggled up together with the latest medical journal. His arm around her shoulder supported her as his thumb lazily caressed soft circles on her skin. In the quiet stillness that surrounded them, she could almost hear the melodic sounds of the gentle waves lapping against the shore as the sun fell below the horizon. Every so often, she’d nuzzle her head into the crook of his neck, just to remind herself how far they had come. His lips would always curl slightly upward in the corner equally pleased, though he wouldn’t admit to it. She didn’t need constant declarations of love, his arms wrapped safely around her, holding her close was enough. He would show his love by letting her in, even on the difficult days. They would just be and that was all she wanted. If only any of it were real. 

"Wow...it's so peaceful," Ellie shook her head, her imagined reality dissolving away ...if only… where she and Ethan had once sat, now she saw Liz and Lamar, happily enjoying their retreat away from the world. "I can see why those two like it here."

At least Liz and Lamar shared that wonderful life she imagined. Maybe one day she could have it too. Right now, she wanted to be the best doctor she could be and that meant letting go of that dream…at least temporarily.

\--------

This is a companion story to my Hollywood U/Open Heart Crossover:

####  [Love & Scotch: a Hollywood U/Open Heart crossover series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863)


End file.
